Harry Potters 5th year
by HarryPotterStarWars
Summary: Harry's 5th year is as adventures as ever. H/C and R/H please r/r.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N  
Okay this is my very first fan fiction. Yeah. This is going to be a continuing story about Harry's 5th year. I'm looking for someone to co author it with me. In your reviews give ideas for what you want to come next. Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me they all belong to lucky miss Rowling.  
  
  
Harry sat awake on his bed, it was 3 in the morning. Harry had only been back at the Dursleys for the summer for 2 weeks. All ready Harry couldn't stand it. No owls bringing the mail, No fantastic feasts, No Quiditch, and worst of all No friends. The only thing Harry had to occupy his time was homework and chores. Harry would much rather do homework. He had sent hedwig with a letter to Ron. He hoped Hedwig would be back soon with a letter from Ron. Well no sense staying up he thought better get to sleep.  
  
A/N  
Okay I know this was amazingly short but I want this story to be your ideas. So review with ideas. Maybe Romance '.txt'.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N Here is the second part longer then the first. Still looking for someone to co author with.  
Disclaimer: I dont own these characters miss Rowling does.  
  
Part 2  
"H-A-R-R-Y," Mrs. Dursley yelled at the top of her lungs.  
She turns from her frying pan to look over at Mr. Dursley while he reads the paper.  
"Will you believe the nerve of that boy," Petunia complained. "We give him a home and he doesn't even bother to get up and do his chores."  
Uncle Vernon didn't even look up from his paper but answered, "Now, Now Petunia, we'll just get him to go to one of his friends houses as soon as possible and we won't have to worry about him for a another year." Vernon seemed quite thrilled with his last thought.  
  
*****  
As soon as Harry heard his "Aunts" scream he popped out of bed. "Oh why, oh why did I let myself sleep in again," Harry muttered to himself, "I wouldn't have been up so late anyways if my scar didn't keep hurting last night anyway." Just then Harry remembered what it meant when his scar hurts and was suddenly quiet. He knew Voldermort was on the prowl again.  
Harry quickly changed into some old muggle clothing and bounded down the stairs. Now that Harry had grown a bit he was even faster then before and was in the kitchen quick as a wink.  
*****  
Harry was arrived in the kitchen just in time to hear Mr. Dursleys last comment and suddenly felt his heart leap with joy. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad summer after all. He made sure he would remember to ask Ron when Hedwig came back. Maybe Ron had already written to him. Harries bubble burst when Uncle Vernon asked him, "Boy what are you doing looking so stupid in the doorway? Do your chores."  
"Yes Mr. Dursley," Harry replied. He then set to work on his chores. Taking over the job of cooking the bacon from Mrs. Dursley (Dudley looked so much like a hipo these days the Dursleys had decided the diet wouldn't work). Harry then continued to mop and vacuum the entire house before he got to sit down for breakfest. Dudley had already ate all the bacon so Harry just got toast. Harry looked at Dudley who was sitting across the table from him. He noticed Dudley had a rather large badge pinned onto his shirt.  
"Whats with the badge?" Harry asked.  
Uncle Vernon puffed his chest out. "For your information Dudley has been made exemplary student," Uncle Vernon answered then shot out, "I don't see you getting awards." Dudley sniggered a lot at this but. Harry just sat there but thought to himself, either Vernon made a rather large donation to Smeltings or that badge is award for weight. Harry smiled at his thought.  
*****  
Later that day Harry sat in his room contemplating his history of magic report thesis. Explain the motives of the goblins in the 1892 Goblin Revolt. Harry just could think of the goblins motives. He began to look in a new book Goblin Revolts of the 1800's. He hoped he would find the information he needed in this book. After 5 minutes of searching Harry heard a small tap tap tap. He looked around and saw Hedwig outside his window. Suddenly he got exited maybe Ron would ask him to come to "the burrow" for the summer. He could only hope. He opened the window and let Hedwig in. She flew over to her water and took a nice long gulp before coming over to Harry and sticking out her leg. Harry took the letter off of Hedwigs leg. It read  
Dear Harry,  
How is your summer going. Hope the Dursleys  
aren't being to mean. Fred and George are even  
busier then usual over here making new wizard   
jokes. They told me to say thanks again for the   
money. Percy is doing quite good at the ministry.  
Well anyway here's the exciting news. Hermione  
has invited me and you to stay at her house until  
school starts. She just got back from visiting Viky.  
Well hope you can come I know I can.  
See you Soon  
Sincerely,  
Ron  
"Yes," Harry couldn't keep himself from shouting. No more Dursleys for another year. Yes. He was halfway done packing when he remembered he had to ask Vernon. Harry bounded down the stairs and saw Uncle Vernon looking very grim. Harry swallowed.  
  
A/N A lot longer then the first part please give me ideas.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N Here it is chapter 3! Everyone please, please tell me what you want to happen in upcoming parts. I'm thinking of an H/C and H/R romance, what do all of you think. Oh by the way please only constructive criticism. I Also hate grammar so don't be surprised if my grammar stinks. On with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters all belong to J.K. Rowling not me.  
  
"Why on earth are you making such an infernal racket," Uncle Vernon exclaimed.  
"Well, well," Harry muttered while shifting on his restless feet much like he did when he was in trouble at Hogwarts. "You my friend, Hermione, invited me to spend the rest of the summer at her house. I sort of just got out and I got a wee bit excited."  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes filled with rage and his face turned the color of Harry's Firebolt broom. Air was coming out of his ears like steam coming out of a teapot. Uncle Vernon looked liked he had one of those muggle bombs in his head that was about to explode at any second.  
  
"So, you come hear from your, your, "school." When you get hear you persist on getting up late every morning. Your owl makes such a racquet that we get 5 letters a day from neighbors complaining. You do your chores poorly and yet you come up with the nerve to ask to leave. Making us do your chores for the rest of your summer. No Harry Potter you are not going to your friends house! You will go to your room!," Uncle Vernon yelled.  
Harry walked quietly up to his room without complaint knowing that this time he could not bully Uncle Vernon into letting him go to Hermione house. Harry laid down on his bed and tried to think of a way to get himself to Hermione's house.   
  
*****  
  
Harry awoke with a start but couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep. Well it didn't matter now but what had waken him up. He then heard it somewhere on private drive a dog was barking. Suddenly Harry remembered why he had been so upset. He would send a note to Sirus telling him about Vernon's behavior. That would solve everything. He quickly got up and went to his desk. He took out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and set to work. Finally when he was done working he looked at his letter.  
  
Dear Sirus,  
Recently I was invited to spend the rest of the  
summer with my friends at Hermione's house.  
When I told Uncle Vernon about it he got really  
mad said I couldn't go and sent me to my room.  
Can you possibly find a way to let me go to   
Hermione's. I would really like to. Thanx.  
By the way how are thing going at your  
"meeting." I miss you,  
Harry  
  
Harry Looked down at his letter this was perfect. Sirus would know what to do. He tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and sent her off to see Sirus. As he fell back asleep on his bed he thought to himself maybe I will get to go to Hermione's house after all.  
  
*****  
  
After two more horrible days at the Dursleys house Harry thought he was about to explode. If he couldn't go to Hermione's how was he going to survive the rest of the summer with the Dursleys. They had been even meaner then usual over the past two days. Maybe he would just run away from the Dursleys house and ride the Knight Bus to Hermione's. Just then he heard a tap tap tap sound from the window. He ran over and saw Hedwig had a letter for him. He let her in and took the letter off of her leg. On the envelope was written  
  
Harry this is from Sirus,   
don't open the letter give it to Mr. Dursley   
  
*****  
  
"What are you so happy about," asked Uncle Vernon when he saw Harry in the kitchen with a smile on his face.  
  
"This just came for you that's all," Harry replied.  
  
Vernon grabbed the letter from Harry's hand and opened it quickly. As soon as he started reading he let out a loud gasp and ran off to see Mrs. Dursley.  
  
*****  
  
That night while Harry sat at the dinner table eating his very small portion of roast beef.  
  
"You know Harry, I've been thinking." Vernon began, "Maybe you should better go to your friends house over the summer after all. As long as they pick you up in a car."  
  
Harry let out a whoop of join. He then ran upstairs and to the telephone. He dialed Hermione's phone number hoping she was home.  
  
"Hello," Hermione asked.  
  
"Hi Herm," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh hi Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "So can you come?"  
  
"That's why I called, the Dursleys just told me I can go," Harry answered.  
  
"Oh that's great, We'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. Gotto go, bye." Hermione replied excitedly.  
  
"Okay, bye Herm," Harry said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Harry went to bed very excited. He would get to see his best friends tomorrow. I wonder what Sirus wrote in the letter.  
  
*****  
  
The next day was a blur. Harry woke up and did his chores but was so excited he couldn't eat breakfast. Then he went upstairs to finish packing his trunk. After packing he sat on his bed thinking about what he and his best friends would do over the summer. At 11:45 he went downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat on the couch fidgeting. He couldn't wait to go. Just the Uncle Vernon piped out, "So who's picking you up."  
  
"Oh the Grangers they're both mug er dentists," Harry replied.  
  
"They sound normal enough," Vernon answered.  
  
Harry was relieved when he heard a knock on the door. He ran to open it and saw Hermione standing there.  
  
"Harry," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Herm," Harry exclaimed.  
  
They both met in a tight embrace. Then walked out the door.  
  
"Oh buy Vernon, bye Petunia," Harry yelled as he and Hermione got into the Grangers minivan.  
  
*****  
  
Harry's ride home was great. He talked to Hermione about her summer and asked when Ron was coming. She told him her Mom had gone to get him before she and her dad had left to get Harry. So Ron should be waiting when they arrived.  
  
*****  
Harry got out of the car and walked up to the door of the house. He knocked and after a second the door swung open. Ron was at the door.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Herm-i-ninni," Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"Oh Hi Ickle-Ronekens." Hermione replied.  
  
They all walked in together very excited about what they would do together.  
  
*****  
  
"So what should we do first guys," Harry asked.  
  
"We just got a pool put in, why don't we go swimming," Hermione answered  
  
"But Herm if your in the water your hair will get so bushy and then what will Vicky think," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
****  
  
After changing into swimsuits the three friends sat outside by the pool.  
  
"Last one ins a rotten egg," Harry yelled.  
  
As Harry ran towards the pool he thought he saw Ron and Hermione looking at each other strangely. Maybe its just the sun he thought. He jumped in and heard the sound of crashes as Ron and Hermione jumped in after him.  
  
A/N I don't know if this is good or not it's a little longer then the second one hoary. Was Harry right about how Ron and Hermione were looking at each other only your reviews can decide.  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N Okay this is the fourth part hope you like it. I decided to go with the "look". Please please send your ideas for the series in your reviews. I beg of you, "Oh fanfiction reader your my only hope," please review.

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

~part 4~

"Our little carrot headed friend here was the last person in," Hermione giggled and then turned to look at Ron and started making baby faces, "Weren't you, you little baby."

"Well miss book reading-bushy headed-oh please oh please call on me-extra class taking-witch," Ron nearly drowned of laughter as he said this, "If I'm a rotten egg then your a nerf herder." When he finished saying this Ron swam over and pushed Hermione under water.

A serious fight ensued. Hermione hair when wait could hit as hard as a whip. After a lot of dunking, splashing, and laughing. The trio swam to the side of the pool and lifted themselves out of the water. They sat on the edge with their feet dangling in the water.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ron replied, " You know Herm does swim pretty well for a nerf herder."

Ron burst out of his seat and started running toward the door. Hermione jumped up a spilt second later and began the chase. Harry was surprised when he didn't see anger in Herm's eyes. Actually he thought he saw glee.

*****

At 7 o'clock when the friends finally sat down for dinner they were all very tired from there "swimming." The dinner was great even though it was cooked using the muggle way. Harry found that the Grangers were almost as fun to be around as the Weasleys. After they finished dinner the "kids" went down to the basement.

*****

"So what are we going to do tonight?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "What do you want to do Ron."

"Lets just hang out and watch some movies," Ron answered.

"Okay, but everyone grab a sleeping bag from the closet and chose your spot," Hermione sounded very much in charge.

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione choose to lay their sleeping bags out quite close to each others. Oh well, Harry thought, maybe they just want to talk with each other during the movie. They watched a popular muggle movie called "Titanic." Harry of course new of the story of the Titanic but Ron sure didn't. During key sequences of the movie Ron would ask things out loud such as, "Why didn't they just use a simple sealing spell to plug the whole? or, Why don't they just apparate away?

Hermione would always answer by saying, "They are muggles Ron not wizards." By the end of the movie Ron began to love muggle "fovie meatures" as he called them. Soon after the movie was over the friends began to drift off to sleep. Harry saw Ron was still close to Hermione but his tired brain didn't process the information.

*****

The next two weeks paced by quickly for the friends. They were always going to an amusement park or a mall or even a movie. The trio was having a great time and Ron had learned to love muggle roller coasters. The only thing the friends did that any of them didn't like was the haunted house ride at the amusement park. At the end of the ride spiders had appeared everywhere and Ron was scared out of his.

Hermione who was sitting next to him on the ride told him they were only fake. Ron snapped out of his fright instantly. Herm thought Ron had looked like a cute little child who needed comforting until he snapped out of "it."

*****

One day the friendly threesome sat in Hermione's room. They were just talking and hanging out when they heard a tap tap tap on the window.

"That must be Hedwig," Harry didn't seem startled at all, "I sent her off to see Sirus a while a go."

"Oh looks like Sirus wrote you a letter Harry," Ron said after glancing at Hedwigs leg.

Hedwig flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder. She then stuck out her leg waiting for Harry to take the letter. Harry grabbed the letter and then put Hedwig down on the table. All of a sudden pig who was in his cage on the other side of the room started hooting like mad. Ron ran over and picked up pig and quieted him down.

"Well come on Harry open it, Sirus always writes important letters," Hermione said not even trying to cover her anxiousness.

"Ok Ok," Harry replied.

Harry opened up the letter and laid it out on the table so could all read at once.

Dear Harry,

I'm very busy at the meeting but I've wrote to tell

you things are going well. Arthur Weasley has gotten

some people from the ministry to believe about Voldermort.

Cedric's father is a big supporter of our cause. Hagrid and 

Madame Maxime have return and they have persuaded 

some of the giants not to fight for Voldermort. I have

also gathered the old crowd back up. Remus, Arabella,

Mundungus, and some others. We are all meeting secretly

in a back room of the Leaky Cauldron. This is the really 

reason I wrote to you. I have heard your story but the 

others have not and they want you to come and tell them

it. I know you just got to the Grangers two weeks ago

but we really need you hear, it will only take a day. Ron

and Hermione can come as well. Besides I bet you guys

would like to see Remus again. I'm sorry but I can't give

you a choice on this matter. We will pick you up tomorrow

at 9:00 am, be ready.

Best Wishes,

Sirus

"Yeah," Ron snorted, "Like he thinks we don't want to go."

"Guys this is great," Hermione replied, "We can see Remus and Sirus again not to mention spend a day at the leaky cauldron. I bet I could even pick up an extra book."

"Herm," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"All right, no book. I'll go tell my parents," at that she walked out of the room.

*****

After having toast for breakfast the three waited for Sirus to come and pick them up. All three were amazed when they saw Sirus flying a motorcycle. Sirus landed it right in front of the house. 

"Come on you guys were late," Sirus shouted.

They ran to the motor cycle. Harry sat behind Sirus on the main seat while Hermione sat on Ron's lap in the very small passenger compartment. Neither of them complained about this.

"Okay well be at the Leaky Cauldron in no time," Sirus yelled.

To Harry's surprise they got to the outskirts of London in five minutes. From there Sirus landed the motorcycle and drove it the muggle way. In five more minutes they were outside the Leaky cauldron. Sirus locked the bike and then when he was sure no muggles were around turned into a black dog. Then Sirus led them all in past the owner who nodded to them and into a back room that looked like it used to be a storeroom. Harry shut the door and lights turned on. He looked around and saw Sirus back in his human form, Remus Lupin, and five or six wizards and witches had never seen before.

"Well," Sirus began, "This is the group that would like to hear what happened."

After all three friends met the members of the group. Harry told about what happened at the end of the third task. Ron and Hermione put forth information about other things that had happened during the school year. After talking for an hour the friends and especially Harry were very tired. The group thanked them and then everyone except for Remus, and Sirus left.

"Professor Lupin," Harry exclaimed, "You should have seen our D.A.D.A. teacher this year. That eye of his was kind of annoying."

"I know what you mean Harry, so how has your guys summer gone," Lupin asked.

"It's been great," Hermione replied. "We've done lots but I want to school to start again so we can prepare for our O.W.L.'s."  


"Only are Herm would want to get back to school," Ron snorted.

****

The three friends, Sirus, and Lupin spent the rest of the day together. It was great even though Sirus had to stay in his dog form. They had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then went for ice cream. The boys looked at a specially designed bludger in Quality Quidditch supplies while Hermione looked at a book. After that they went to Madame Malkins robe shop. Were Sirus and Lupin bought the three friends new matching hats. The friends walked out wearing them and thanked the buyers. It was Harry thought one of the best days of his life. 

"Ok kids, it's 6:30, it's time to go," Sirus said once he had switched back into his human form.

The friends said good bye to Lupin and then hopped on to the motorcycle. The ride home was the same as the ride there. Ten minutes later they were in front of the Grangers house. 

"Bye Sirus," they all shouted.

"Bye you guys and take care," Sirus shouted back before roaring of into the sunset.

The friends went inside and told Hermione's parents most of their adventures from the day. They then had dinner and went to bed. It was turning into a very good year indeed. That is Harry thought it was until he woke up in the middle of the night with his scar hurting.

A/N 

I hope you liked it its not as long as I thought it would be but I wanted a kind of cliffhanger ending. In your reviews write why you want Harry's scar to hurt. Bye now. 


End file.
